civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Hockey Rink (Civ6)
Amenity +2 Appeal +1 for each adjacent Tundra, Tundra Hills, Snow, and Snow Hills tile +2 and (with Professional Sports) +4 if adjacent to a Stadium |res = Tundra, Tundra (Hills), Snow, Snow (Hills) }} The Ice Hockey Rink is a unique tile improvement of the Canadian civilization in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It must be built on Tundra, Tundra Hills, Snow, or Snow Hills tiles. * Effects: ** +1 Amenity ** +2 Appeal to surrounding tiles ** +1 for each adjacent Tundra, Tundra Hills, Snow, and Snow Hills tile ** +2 and (with Professional Sports) ** +4 if adjacent to a Stadium * Restrictions: ** Limit of one per city. ** Tiles with Ice Hockey Rinks cannot be swapped. Strategy Spawning on non-Tundra terrains, as ironic as it sounds, is probably the best thing to happen when you play as Canada. (Read more on this on Canada's page, Strategy section.) However, you may lose the ability to use the Ice Hockey Rink entirely due to its very strict placement requirement, which begs a completely different approach to this civ: late settlements. Right before this improvement is unlocked in the late Industrial Era, train a lot of Settlers and settle near the polar regions. By this time, your core territory should be big enough to support these new cities by sending Trade Routes and purchasing buildings. Don't try to settle in cold areas too early - just build the Ancestral Hall, promote Magnus, and prepare the late settlements of your civilization like no others. Try to find the edge between Tundra regions and Grassland/Plains regions and settle there so you can have the best of both worlds. 6 per city maximum in the late Industrial Era that you aren't even guaranteed to have really hurts Canada's potential. Once the Stadium is unlocked, you get 4 more from adjacent Ice Hockey Rinks, but this bonus may not be worth the time and effort you'll have to spend building and developing your Entertainment Complexes. Civilopedia entry There's nothing quite as satisfying as a game of ice hockey on a frozen pond on a sunny and cold winter day. Except sometimes the pond ice is uneven. Spectators can't always comfortably see what's going on. Bright and sunny winter days are subject to the vagaries of the weather. Organs are difficult to set up and take down between games. So there's really nothing quite as satisfying as a place that addresses some of those problems: The ice hockey rink. The skating craze at the end of the 19th Century led to a boom in rink construction. The first organized indoor hockey game was at the Victoria Skating Rink in Montreal in 1875. Since then, ice quality has improved due to improvements in ice formation chemistry and the domestication of the wild Zamboni. Amenities at the rink have improved as well to ensure fans have food and drink and boards to protect from errant pucks. Gallery File:Civ6 Ice Hockey Rink In-Game.jpg|Contemporary-era Ice Hockey Rink in game Related achievements Category:Canadian Category:Civilization VI: Gathering Storm